The After Story: Part Two
by KittyKax
Summary: Five years have passed for the Elrics as even more changes occur! Sam and Emma are amidst their rambunctious childhoods, and become interested in a certain book of their father's, Winry gets an offer regarding her career that she doesn't think she can refuse, and Alphonse and Mei's own family expands in a surprising way! All the while Edward Elric is...still Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And continuing on with the next chapter of the After Story series (though hopefully you guys are still interested ^_^;;) I've had this chapter written for quite some time, but with finals, moving, life in general, and my own insecurities, I've been putting it off. Well thank you all for your reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also in case you are new, if the title is any indication this is PART 2, so if you haven't read part one on my profile, then I would recommend reading that before starting on this. You don't have to of course but like with any story it helps with certain character and world establishment. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It started as a quiet day.<p>

Edward enjoyed the rare occasions where he could sit back, relax, and get lost in one of his books. They were mainly textbooks and alchemic research notes, and Winry never failed to get on his case about it; _"__How can you just sit there and read formulas all day?__" _she would say shaking her head. True it's not like there were any real adventurous stories, or any stories at all for that matter. However, there was something about them that really drew Ed in, as if he himself could get up and perform these acts. Of course this was impossible ever since he gave up his gate and his ability to perform alchemy. It's not that he was trying to live in the past or regretting his decision, he could never regret what he did, but it was his own way to escape into another world where he could do alchemy. Looking at the transmutation circles and reading about what people have done allowed Ed to close his eyes and practically feel the lightning bolts of alchemy run through his fingertips. Did that sound a little corny? Probably, but if people can dream about flying in the sky or living in a house full of gold, then why couldn't Ed dream about this? It's not like he was bei-

"Ow!" Edward yelped and was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a rubber ball smack him right in the back of his head. He picked up the red bouncy ball and absentmindedly rubbed his scalp as he turned around to look where it came from. Lo and behold, his 5-year-old daughter Emma, and 7-year-old son Samuel were standing across from him with look of pure horror on their faces.

"Emma did it!" Sam quickly pointed at his younger sister to her shock.

"W-w-well you should have catched it!" Emma stammered.

"Why would I catch it if we're supposed to be fierce enemies?"

"Because then it would have hit you!"

"That's stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"is _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

Edward sighed as he closed his book, got up, and walked around the sofa, facing his children who immediately went quiet when their father stood before them.

"You two made a big mistake, you know that?" Edward said in his sternest voice, causing both children to gulp in fear. Ed cleared his throat and lowered his head before he spoke, "Because you just disturbed the BIG BAD MONSTER!"

"Aaaahhh!" came the children's screams as Ed picked both of them up and fell back on the sofa with a loud thud.

"Get the monster!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Ah I'm being ambushed!"

"Edward." The three stopped their 'battle' and looked up when they recognized an all too familiar voice, "What have I told you about rough housing with the children?"

"We're not children, mommy!" Emma stood up proclaiming, "We're brave warriors!"

"And we're trying to defeat the big bad monster!"

Winry let out a small laugh, "Is that so? Well, lunch is ready if the brave warriors are hungry."

"Yay!" The 'warriors' sprung off their father and ran to the kitchen, leaving Ed laying on the sofa with Winry crossing her arms in front of him.

"Hey, doesn't the big bad monster get lunch too?"

"That depends, is the big bad monster going to help clean the dishes afterwords?"

Ed sighed as he got up and stood and held his hands up in defeat. He had faced the strongest of adversaries, gone against the most powerful men in the world, stood before the face of god.

But there was absolutely no crossing nor defeating Winry Elric.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the desert in the country of Xing, the long day was drawing to a close for the Chang clan of the southern region. It was incredible how much the clan had grown in the past few years. Thanks to Mei's leadership and help from Emperor Yao, they had gone from poverty stricken village to a prosperous community where many businesses and homes have taken more residence during the time of rebuilding the clan's good name. They were definitely in line to be one of the most powerful clans in all of Xing. Children were walking along the paths just getting out of school, and shopkeepers were getting ready to break down their stalls and stores. Overall there was a very peaceful air that came with the end of a work day.<p>

But one person who was not at peace was an impatient Alphonse Elric who was anxiously pacing in front of a small clinic(getting the occasion side eye glance from passerby's) waiting for his wife, Mei, to be finished with her appointment. There had been a small bug going around the village and unfortunately Mei got right in the middle of it. It was curable of course, but she had never been so sick before in her life; she couldn't hold any food down, lightheadedness kept her from performing her duties, and she could never remember a time where she was so _tired. _So finally with Al and even her friend panda, Xiao Mei's insistence, she went to see a doctor.

Mei had been inside the clinic for a long time. Alphonse assumed the doctor would just give her some medicine and tell her to drink more fluids, but this was taking longer than he expected, much to his growing anxiety.

When Mei finally emerged from the clinic she was looking a lot better, glowing actually.

Alphonse stopped in his tracks and approached her "Well? Is everything okay? Did the doctor give you some medicine?"

Mei 's cheeks flushed a light rose color as she looked down, "Umm...I don't need medicine for this kind of sickness."

"What do you mean? What kind is it?"

Mei smiled as her blush grew redder, "It's...baby sickness."

"Baby sickness...?" Al repeated at a loss, "...Is that like a new virus...?"

"No!" Mei rolled her eyes exasperated, so finally Mei took Alphonse's hands and place them right on her lower abdomen. She raised her eyebrows at Al while he went through his thought process-

And then it hit him.

"No..."

Mei nodded her head.

"Are you serious?!"

Mei nodded more vigorously now.

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not!" Mei practically yelled as she bounced in place.

"This is...This is-" Al never finished his sentenced because all he could do is grin as he lifted Mei off the ground and spun her in circles, laughing and celebrating.

"You-a-and me? We're going to be parents!"

They young couple didn't even care about the complete stares they were getting now, Mei even more so even though she was supposed to be a proper Xingese Princess and the respectful leader of the clan. But none of that mattered as the young couple felt like they were on cloud nine at that moment. They hadn't necessarily been trying, in fact they actually had been _extra_ careful since they didn't want to have a honeymoon baby like Ed and Winry did, preferring to enjoy their first couple years of marriage and allow themselves to dedicate their time to the Chang clan. They definitely wanted children though, and with the villages having rebuilt themselves allowing Mei to have more downtime and Alphonse not as needed, this couldn't have come at a better time!

But of course Alphonse only had one thing on his mind at that moment.

He couldn't wait to tell _Uncle_ Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

May hadn't realized how much she hated train rides until she became pregnant.

After she and Alphonse found out they were expecting, he insisted that they go to Amestris to tell Ed and Winry. After all, he was there when they announced their own children's pregnancies, so it was only fair to tell them in person. Unfortunately, the bumpy tracks, the scorching heat, and the cramped quarters were not helping with May's morning sickness. They actually had to get seats near the washroom so she could get to it quickly. Al felt bad that she had to go through this all on her own, but from Winry's experience he was glad to know that the sickness only lasted a few weeks. Then May would start showing more, and not long after they would be holding their baby.

_Their baby._

Alphonse smiled as he sat back in his seat to think about it. He wondered what their child would look like, especially considering they'll be half-Amestrian, half-Xingese. He had no preference on gender, just having a healthy baby would be fine. Although, he secretly admitted to himself that he did always like seeing Mr. Hughes interacting with his daughter, and Al would be lying if he didn't want the same.

"I think that's the last of it" May plopped down next to her husband with a loud sigh. Alphonse sat back up and gently rubbed her back. Shao-Mei was also there to give her friend a loving rub on the head as well.

"We'll be arriving in Resembool soon, hopefully your stomach will calm down by then."

"Remind me to apologize to Winry _and _Miss Hawkeye for making them travel while pregnant, this is awful"

Al chuckled, "Well to be fair _nobody_ knew the captain was expecting at the time so…"

"Well all I know is this better be worth it." May smiled as she placed her hands on her still flat midsection, she did this almost routinely now. Alphonse would occasionally join her, and almost always they would just sit there, sometimes longer than an hour, just holding their growing child under their palms.

"I think I can feel it." Alphonse said gently prodding May under her navel.

"I told you it's too early."

"No seriously I can feel it!" The eager man insisted as he continued to poke various places on his wife's abdomen.

"Ah!" May yelped as she jumped when her husband nudged one spot.

"Did I hurt you!?"

"N-no, it's just that…felt weird!" May giggled feeling around the area, "Do it again!"

"Lay down actually" Al moved off his place on the train bench and allowed May to lay in a reclined position, allowing her abdomen to smooth. He pressed his hand in her lower torso, until he found the same spot again, where they could make out the tiniest bump formed on her flat stomach.

"And you thought I was crazy!"

"That's so amazing!" May said excitedly as she moved back and forth slightly, her tiny bump moving along with her.

"it makes it…more real"

May smiled as she sat back up and took her husband's hand. Al sat down next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"…I hope it has your eyes." May sighed dreamily.

"Why?"

May looked up at Alphonse, "I just love them, Xingese eyes are so boring, yours are beautiful, like shining gold."

Alphonse blushed a little, something his wife was very good at making him do, "It would be cool, but Ed has the same colored eyes and neither Sam or Emma got them, so it might be a recessive trait."

"Well, then we'll just have to se-" May's words were interrupted when she bolted back up, causing poor Shao-Mei to slide off her shoulder and land on the ground, and ran back to the washroom. Alphonse laughed as he picked up the angry panda bear,

"Don't worry my friend, it'll only last a little while." He bopped her on the nose and placed her against his neck, "Until then, maybe you should take refuge on my shoulder."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Resembool, the other happily married Elric couple of 8 years were winding down in the late afternoon bliss; Edward was reclined on the sofa with his arms crossed behind his head, and Winry laying right on top of him reading one of her monthly auto mail catalogs. It was rare that they got alone time like this, between Winry's work and taking care of the children, the time for intimacy practically needed to be scheduled. Yet somehow they managed to stay through it all, both the good and the chaotic.<p>

"Do you hear that?" Winry spoke suddenly.

Ed stirred from his half-slumber and responded, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Winry shut her magazine and began to sit up, "They're up to something."

"And how do you know that?"

"Call it mother's intuition."

"Did your mother's intuition ever occur to you that maybe they're playing quietly upstairs?"

"Considering they're your children, I highly doubt that."

"Why is it that when they're fighting or breaking something they're _my _children but when they bring home good grades or clean up after themselves they're _your _children?"

The blonde mechanic smirked, "We know exactly why that is." she set the catalog on the coffee table and swung her legs to the edge of the sofa, "I'm going to go check on them."

But Ed wouldn't allow it as he wrapped his strong arms around his wife and gently pulled her back down to his chest, "Come on, how often do we get a moment like this? Whatever Sam and Em are doing it can probably wait until later."

"So you'd rather we wait until _after _they put a chair through the window?"

"That happened _once, _Winry, and it's not good parenting to hold that against them."

"Oh so now you're giving me parenting advice?" Winry laughed as she turned over to face Ed, "Because let me remind you-"

A loud knock on the door took them out of their playful spat, Winry forced herself and her latched husband off the sofa and went to the door to answer. Who was on the other side was the last thing they were expecting.

"Surprise!" Alphonse and May yelled when the door opened.

"Alphonse! May!" Winry cried now out of Ed's grip and hugging her brother-in-law and his wife.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked greeting them in a similar matter.

"We just thought we would pay a visit…" Al said in a sing-song tone, not quite wanting to reveal the real reason yet.

"Uncle Al!"  
>"Aunt May!" came a now visible Sam and Emma who were now rushing down the staircase and into the arms of their aunt and uncle who hadn't even gotten through the door yet.<p>

"Wow look how big you guys have gotten!" Alphonse lifted Emma in his arms and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Did you bring us presents?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Now Emma," Winry said in a warning tone, "it's not polite to ask."

May giggled though, "Sorry, Winry, but…" May reached into her bag and did take out a couple small wrapped gifts. Emma jumped out of her uncle's arms and both of them took the boxes happily.

Now it was Ed's turn to parent "And what do you say…?"

"Thank you!"  
>"Thanks!" Sam and Emma got out as they ran back upstairs to continue whatever they were doing. Winry shook her head, still suspicious.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime later the four adults were at the dining room table talking over some tea. Alphonse couldn't stop chattering about all the new villages and businesses being put up in the Chang's area. It was amazing to see such a small clan go from being poor and destitute to rise up and start to become a buzzing community. They had Emperor Ling to thank for that, who unfortunately was busier than ever yet somehow still managed to make time for dinners at their place every now and then.<p>

Winry had also been busy herself, with her auto mail orders coming left and right and even her old mentor, Mr. Garfiel, had been sending some orders her way to take some load off of him. Ed thought he was just being lazy, but Winry liked having a lot of work to do. She always took great pride in being in a field where she was actively helping someone, that she was making it so someone could walk again or grab something again. Of course all the extra work meant that it wasn't easy keeping an eye on her two children, but Ed was shaping up to be a pretty good stay-at-home father and made sure to keep them entertained and out of trouble while she worked.

*CRASH*

"I knew it!" Winry rose from her chair as soon as she heard a loud rumble from upstairs.

"I'll take care of it." Ed placed his hand on Winry's shoulder to sit her back down as he got up, "Be my backup, Al?"

"Sure." Al stood up as well, gently looking over at his own wife with a small face of concern, before he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"We'll be waiting," May responded, but then quickly corrected herself, "Um! _Winry _and I will be waiting that is!"

Winry of course caught this, thinking it was a little odd, but chose not to question it.

* * *

><p>"Look what you did!"<p>

"It's your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-!"

"Ahem…" The two youngest Elrics quieted immediately when they heard their father's voice from behind them, "What have I told you two about coming in here?"

"That we couldn't come in here without your permission?" Emma answer immediately before being shoved by her brother, "Ow!"

Ed only sighed as he inspected his once tidy study room, he quickly discovered the reason behind the loud bang was from one of his bookshelves now completely knocked over, the books inside scattered beneath it.

"I-I was trying to reach a book…but then Emma distracted me!" Sam said accusingly.

"Nuh-uh! You slipped!"

"I wouldn't have slipped if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would no-!"

"Hey!" Ed barked now putting the children into complete silence, "The point is you both know better than to come in here, and not only did you cause a huge mess but you could've gotten hurt. Now go to your room until I can figure out what to do with you."

Sam and Emma admitted defeat as they bowed their heads and slowly exited the room to their own. Edward shook his head.

"Hey Al, help me out with this?" Ed asked as he began to lift the fallen bookshelf off the ground.

"You don't think you were being a little harsh, brother?" Al asked as they put the bookshelf back into its proper position and began putting the books back.

"You gotta be with those two," Ed replied with some amusement, "just wait until you have kids and you'll understand."

Alphonse did indeed smile a little with that last remark, "Hard to believe mom did this all on her own."

"I know, I at least have Winry here to help, we sure put mom through hell!"

"What the-!?" Winry appeared at the doorway just then staring at the pile of books on the floor, "Samuel and Emma Elric…"

"Relax, relax." Ed stood and gently began to rub his wife's tense shoulders, "I already sent them to their room, I figure we'd let them sweat for a bit before punishment."

"We can't keep our eyes off them for a second, can we?" Winry sighed, "Anyway, Al, May said she wasn't feeling well so she went on back to the old house."

"Really? Maybe I should go-" Al began to stand up before he was brought back down by his brother.

"Oh no you don't, you said you would help me clean up this mess. You aren't going to weasel out of it just because your wife's got a case of traveler's tummy."

"Yeah but-"

"Besides, we haven't seen you in months, Al," Winry said kneeling down to help clean up now, "we need to do some catching up, May said she'd be fine after some rest."

Al still felt like he needed to be there for his spouse, wasn't that his primary job as the father of their child? Though his brother and sister-in-law did make a good point. It was hard for them to get together with living in separate countries, and they barely had any time to catch up before the mess in the study occurred.

He supposed a little while longer wouldn't hurt.


End file.
